


Cold Cage

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Crossover, AU Luke Cage Season 2, Au for Destiny, Len Whump!, M/M, Meta!Len, Tags will change depending on chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: In a universe where Bobby gave the Folder he found to the police and Luke is cleared of all charges.  Luke decides to reopen the shop as is just with a few hires instead of cutting the hair himself.  Shortly after that he gets a strange customer with interesting talents.





	1. Surprise Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you read the summary then you know the Luke Cage AU bit. The Legends bit is that when Len sacrificed himself he landed in the Marvel Universe. He also was in a relationship with Barry even though I love CaptainCanary. It just fits better for the story. Enojy!

Luke was just reaching for the light switches on the back wall when the bell over the front door rang. He stiffened, slowly looking over his shoulder to see who had entered. A man of slightly taller then average height stood just inside the door. His complexion was pale and he was dressed all in black except for a long blue coat much to thick for this time of year. Gloved hands swung lazily at his sides. His gray eyes took in everything with an intelligent twinkle. Luke turned fully to face the man, “Could have sworn I locked that door.” 

The man smirked, “You did.” he motioned around the place with one hand, “I like the feel of it. Very old school.” his voice was like a drawl from some City Luke was unfamiliar with

“Thanks.” Luke took one step forward, “I'm afraid we're closed though. You'll have to come back tomorrow.”

“And I certainly can.” the man said in the same easy tone, “But it will still have to be after hours.”

“Why is that?” Luke took another step forward. The man still hadn't moved from his place in front of the door.

“Because I need a hair cut and a shave.” the man reached up and pulled off a sky blue knit cap. Underneath was a slightly shaggy pile of black and silver hair just starting to curl. Light colored hair was starting to form a beard on the man's chin and upper lip, “And you're the only man for the job.”

“I don't cut the hair.” Luke said with a blink, “I got hires for that.”

“If they try to cut my hair they'll become useless to you.” the man said as he slowly removed a single glove. With the greatest of care he took one finger and reached over to the gumball machine in the corner close by. The second his fingertip touched the glass it started to fog over. After a few seconds a slow coating of frost started forming. In under a minute the entire glass globe was coated in frost. The man removed his finger, “Certain things don't react well with me. Glass, water...human skin.”

Luke refused to back down but he thought he was figuring this out, “So you came to me because I don't have regular skin?” his shoulders relaxed slightly, “You really just want a hair cut?”

The man's smile became more genuine, “Yes Mr. Cage. And a shave.” he started to shuffle his coat off his shoulders. This revealed a long sleeved black turtle neck. The man hung up the coat and headed for the center chair, “I promise a good tip.” 

Luke chuckled, “Harlem just keeps getting stranger.” he moved over to examine the barber's tools. He knew a few tricks. Probably enough to stop the guy from looking too bad.

“You don't even know the half of it.” he motioned to his head with re-gloved fingers, “I want all of it gone, buzz cut.”

Luke looked down at the trimmer, “Will your powers hurt the machine?”

“Probably.” the man shifted, “I'll pay for a new one.”

“It's your money.” Luke turned on the clippers and got to work. Almost instantly the trimmer was covered in a thin layer of frost. The frost extended to Luke's hand. It tingled, “Well, that would certainty be a problem.” he kept shaving, “I'm guessing this started growing out when...”

“When I woke up with this ability, yes.” the man's tone was even though his eyes were hard ice chips in the mirror, “I tried doing it myself at first but I'm not very good at that sort of thing.”

“I can see that.” Luke said with amusement as he looked at the uneven edges

Neither of them spoke until Luke was brushing the trimmed hair from the man's shoulders, “You know a place up for rent nearby? I'm sick of living out of a hotel.”

“There's a place three blocks over.” Luke answered as he stepped back, “It's not 5 star but it's got hot water and a reliable Land Lord.”

“Sounds nice.” the man stood and leaned forward to examine his cut in the mirror, “Not bad for an amature.”

“Not hard to work a pair of clippers.” Luke shrugged. The man offered a few green bills and Luke's eyes widened when he saw they were all hundreds, “Now that's what I call a tip.” he said as he counted the paper

“I'll admit it's not just for the cut.” those gray eyes fixed on him, “As you can tell I recently went through some life changes. I've finally picked a direction to go. It would be...unfortunate, were anyone to learn anything about me.”

Luke's eyes narrowed, “This direction gonna cause trouble?”

“I'm counting on it.” the smile the man gave had a dangerous edge to it, “But I promise you'll like it.” he winked and headed for the door, “I'll see you again in a week. I like to keep it trim.”

\--------------------BREAK---------------

Two days later Luke laughed as he read a story on one of the middle pages of the paper. A group of men had been found outside the police station. All with frostbitten hands and evidence proving them to be top level drug dealers. The paper said the men claimed to have been attacked by a man who could freeze things. Looked like the man had been right. This was the kind of trouble Luke could deal with.


	2. A name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to form trust when you have no names.

Luke just smiled when Monday night, exactly a week after their first encounter, he heard the bell over the door ring. He had stayed open an little longer tonight just in case. Sure enough, when he turned, the stranger was standing there. He was dressed exactly the same. Luke couldn't resist asking, “You go crime fighting dressed like that?”

The man snorted as he removed his long coat, “No. I wear something a little more practical.”

“So it was you then.” it wasn't really a question but the man nodded anyway as he took a seat in the same chair as before, “I hope you know who you're messing with.” his tone was warning but polite, not wanting to imply anything, “Domingo's replacement isn't an easy guy to deal with.”

“So I was told while I was beating the crap out of his flunkies.” the man gave a dark chuckle just before the trimmers came on, “I love when people give information like that.”

Luke paused before dropping the trimmer to do it's job, “You mean you didn't know who was in charge?”

“I didn't know anything.” the man answered, “I just picked a place to start.” his gaze in the mirror became one of hatred, “Drug dealers are scum.”

“No argument from me.” Luke agreed as he went about the motions he had been practicing for a week. He smiled in pride when everything went without a hitch this time around. Then he frowned, “Still, you aren't bullet proof like me. You sure you can handle the push back?”

“I wasn't always such a nice guy.” the man answered bluntly, “I can predict anything they can think up. Trust me when I say I can handle anything.”

“Hard to trust a man when you don't even know his name.” Luke replied equally as bluntly

“Fair enough.” a short pause, “You can call me Cold. It's what I told those thugs.”

Luke finished just in time to let out a bark of laughter, “Trying to make a name for yourself?”

“You could say that.” Cold chuckled as Luke brushed the short hair off relaxed shoulders, “There was a name I was given before all this by a friend of a friend. Captain Cold. I'll admit to finding a certain dramatic appeal. I think now though a different name might be best.”

“I know what you mean.” Luke stepped back as the man stood up, “You need any information?”

“No.” Cold handed over the same amount as before while walking over to get his coat and hat, “I need to find things out for myself. You can't be connected. If they found out I wouldn't have a place to get my hair cut anymore.” just like before he walked out without another word

\-----------------BREAK-----------------

That weeks story was a man who had been dropped off at the department with his genitals frozen solid. The evidence of horrible child abuse inclined the DA to look the other way on the matter of assault by a vigilante. It didn't escape Luke's notice the man had been a resident of the same building Luke had sent Cold too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. Let me know what you thought :)  
> I'm going to try and update at least once a week. I do have another story that I am a little stuck with at the moment so if you are reading that and anxious for an update I'm sorry. But know that I have not given up. For now this is all I can do.  
> Again, thanks for reading.


	3. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Cold might have to break one of his own rules much sooner then he would have liked.

“So it's not just drug dealers then?” Luke asked without even turning around when the door bell rang Monday night

“There are many different types of scum.” Cold answered, “And just because you didn't read anything doesn't mean I didn't hit those pushing bastards.”

“True.” Luke turned and wasn't surprised to see the man already seated in his usual chair, “Your hair sure grows fast.”

“Always has.” Cold answered with a shrug, “That offer for information still on the table?”

Luke fired up the trimmers, “Must be a big problem if you're willing to risk our alone time.”

Cold snorted, “You aren't my type Cage. I'm a brunette sort of guy.” his shoulders stiffened slightly and he caught Luke's gaze in the mirror, “You know about a guy with sunglasses?”

Luke tried not to let his hands shake, “Shades. He and Mariah run Harlem's Paradise as well as most of the crime in Harlem. They do business with the Cartels. Where did you run in to him?”

“Stash house fresh off a supply drop.” Cold smirked, “The whole place was in flames when I left. Probably there to hash out the slight drop in profits if he's who you say he is. He took a few pot shots at me, anticipated things. He's not stupid. Even if that name is.” Cold stopped speaking when Luke leaned over to start on his chin hairs

“Unfortunately you're not wrong. And you'll probably see him again. I'd advice you take a few days off, lay low.” Luke said as he finished up

As he brushed the hair off Cold's shoulders the man said, “Noted. But trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing.” he stood and handed over the usual cash

\------------------BREAK------------

The paper was lacking any story about criminals with frozen body parts that next week. But a very large donation was made to several abuse shelters throughout the area. And someone was paying for the basketball courts to be repaired. Luke just had this funny feeling about what had happened to all the money in the burnt out stash house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I know this one was a little short but the next one will be longer. Chapter four will also be a bit more serious with information about Barry lightly sprinkled in it. Make sure to stick around ;)  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought with a comment or kudos. You should know the drill by this point LOL


	4. Wallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets worried when Cold misses an appointment. He goes to check on him.

Cold didn't show up for his appointment. Once two hours had gone by from the usual time Luke grabbed his coat. It didn't take much for the Land Lord to give up an apartment number once Luke had expressed his concerns. He was a trusted figure after all. Luke examined the door very carefully. It didn't look like it had been tampered with. He forced the door open with as little noise as possible and entered the dark room beyond. Luke shivered as he breathed in the slightly frigid air. When he breathed out it was in a visible puff. His eyes scanned the room as he closed the door behind him. It was clean, that was the first thing that stuck out. Nothing was out of place. Nothing except the several beer bottles on the coffee table. Most of them were half full and frozen solid, only just starting to melt. The leather sofa and plasma television were high end. Apparently charity wasn't the only thing Cold has spent that money on. Luke's eyes were drawn to the only light source in the room. A half open door, probably a bedroom. He walked silently in that direction. Luke pushed the door slowly open and sighed in relief.

Cold was sitting at the edge of his bed. He was alive. Luke's relief turned to worry as he noticed the iced bottle of vodka in the man's hand. He also noticed that the man hadn't even twitched since Luke entered. Grey eyes were glazed and staring off into nothing as he faced a wall., “Cold?”

The reaction was instant. The man was on his feet, hands raised and covered in ice that formed spikes. His half focused eyes sped around the room. They fixed on Luke and for a few moments he was sure Cold would attack. Then shoulders relaxed, ice melted away, and the man sighed in resignation, “Great, just what I don't need right now. Fucking heroes.” he plopped back down to his previous position and picked up the bottle to take a swig, “Always trying to save people who don't want to be saved.” he raised both hands and threw them above his head, “Look where that gets you!” he half shouted before loosing his balance and falling backward onto the bed. He kicked his legs a little where they hung over the edge, “Now I'll never see my hero again.” he sounded so broken as he relaxed fully into the mattress and took another swig

“Okay.” Luke sighed and stepped forward. He grabbed the vodka bottle and had to pry it away when an ice field tried to prevent it. He hissed as his fingers chilled, “Come on, you've had enough.”

“How would you know?!” Cold snapped as he refused to move even as Luke walked across the room to put the bottle on top of a dresser, “You know nothing about me.” he grumbled and shifted his gaze to the ceiling, “No one knows me.”

“I know enough.” Luke commented as he went over and started to unlace Cold's boots, “I know you used to be a criminal. I know you aren't any more, at least not where it counts. You bring people to justice the only way you know how. And you're smart. Smart enough to know that doing this to yourself isn't going to help anyone.” Luke had to take a break after the boots, starting to loose feeling in his fingers

Cold just laughed, sounding more broken then ever, “Why do you have to sound like him?” he turned his head, eyes slightly shining as they pinned Luke to the spot, “You sound like him you know? All smart and kind but tough when it counts. You help people because you can't see another option.” a single tear fell and an all too familiar look overtook Cold's face. The look of someone who had lost the love of their life, “I miss my Barry so much.” he gave a half sob and suddenly was driving the heels of his hands into his eyes, “Damnit, it wasn't supposed to be like this.” another half sob, “I was supposed to die! I wasn't supposed to live like this!” he started to thrash from side to side, a thin layer of ice forming over the blankets

“Hey!” Luke snapped, reaching out and taking hold of ice coated shoulders, “You need to calm down! You're going to loose control.”

“What's the point?” Cold asked, his frame going limp all of a sudden, “All I'm doing is trying to make him proud. Now, the only time when he can't see me.” Cold closed his eyes, “I'm so sorry Barry.” he went still and his breathing evened out

Luke sighed and let go. He flexed his fingers, watching the ice flake from them. But even that cold feeling was nothing compared to the one in his chest right now. This man had been through some serious crap. He was confused, afraid, and filled with anger that was directed both inward and outward. But despite all of that the man would probably get up tomorrow and go about his business. Luke would make sure to leave the place open tomorrow night.

\---------------BREAK---------------

It took Cold another week to stop by. Every other day there was a story in the paper about an Ice Powered man calling himself Cold saving someone. It was different then before. No longer a drop off at the police station in the middle of the night. There was even a picture now. Luke had snorted when he saw it. Blue and white leather with a single streak of red down the side. Sleeveless with a hood. His face was covered by a red and blue mask that clung to his skin. During his visit neither of them spoke. Not until Cold was half way out the door, “You can call me Len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading. I hope you liked this one. It took me ages to write it just the way I wanted. A little spoiler for next chapter...Claire will appear!  
> As always comments and kudos fuel my FIC Tank. :)


	5. Nurses are handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has issues with Len.

Claire dropped the newspaper in front of Luke with a frown, “Do you know him?”

Luke raised an eyebrow, “Why did that sound like an accusation?”

“Because I got a bunch of stupid corner boys showing up with frostbitten fingers.” she pointed at the picture on the third page of Cold putting out a fire, “Do you know him?”

“I might.” Luke frowned, “They loose anything?”

“No. But they could have.” Claire huffed and crossed her arms, “I need to talk to him.”

“What?!” Luke stood, “Claire, he's not safe.” Luke winced, “No, sorry, that's came out wrong. He's not a public person. Dramatic yes, but private. If I bring you to him he might never come back. And I need him to stick around.” Claire's eyes softened, probably seeing his emotions written all over his face. Luke continued, never able to stand up to that look, “I think I'm the only person he can talk to. He's been through something. He needs this.”

Claire sighed and her shoulders slumped, “Fine. But tell him to go a little easier next time. A few of them will have permanent nerve damage.” she turned and stormed out

\--------------BREAK----------

Len laughed, “Wow, aren't you a whipped puppy.” he stated with amusement

“It's no laughing matter man.” Luke defended, “She's a nurse. Did her time at a hospital in Hell's Kitchen and was raised in Harlem. You don't mess with that.”

“Agreed.” Len sighed and touched his now smooth chin. Instead of getting up instantly like usual he stayed there, “You know, you should treasure the people you care about.”

“Don't I know it.” Luke replied with genuine sympathy, “I think we've both lost people we care about. People we loved.”

Len stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, “Barry is like us.” he half whispered, “He has powers.” a chuckle, “It never even occurred to him to benefit selfishly from them.”

“Where is he?” Luke asked before he could stop himself

The silence was long and tense. Len's fingers flexed a few times. And then, “He's alive, safe, probably happy. It's me who left. And I'll never be able to get back to him. So there's no point in worrying about it.” he stood, “I'll see you next week. And tell your girl I'll go a bit easier on the younger ones.”

\----------------------Break-------------

Luke's eyes widened as he took in the figure standing there. White leather stained with blood, chest heaving as if every breath was a chore. Eyes shining with pain from behind a skin tight mask, “Sweet Christmas.” Luke muttered as he rushed over to take some of the man's weight, “What happened?”

“That Shades guy.” Len grunted as he was led to the back room and placed on an army cot, “Set up a fake meet. From everyone's reaction I'm guessing the thugs were just pawns.” a cough that produced a small bit of blood on Len's lips, “Bastard blew the warehouse. If I hadn't found the bomb in time I'd be dead.” another wince, “No one else was this lucky.”

Luke hissed in frustration as he pulled out his phone, “I'm calling Claire.”

“Do you hear me arguing?” Len asked as his eyelids started to flutter, “Might be a little tricky. Sure you can figure something...” he trailed off as his eyes closed

“Oh no.” Luke tapped Len's face lightly as he listened to Claire's cell ring, “Come on Len. Wake up.”

“Hey. What's up?” Claire asked over the phone

“I need you at the shop. Bring your kit. Cold's hurt bad.”

“Shit. I'll be over as soon as I can.” the line went dead. That was Claire, never wasting any time when people were hurt.

Luke looked back down at the unconscious man, “Come on man, don't give up on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. Don't forget to let me know what you think with a Comment or Kudos. See you next week ;)


	6. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy First Aid and then Combat Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...life took a really unexpected turn for me yesterday. The short version is that I now have all the free time I could ever ask for. At least until I find a new job. Being as bummed out as I am about this new development I decided to update a story. That way I can make a few people happy even if I'm not. Therapy for the Author or some shit like that. Anyway, enough of my angst. Let's get on with the story.

“That's it, nice and slow.” Claire's fingers hovered over Luke's hands, guiding their movements with care. Luke's skin was coated in light frost. The needle he was using to make a messy stitch was coated in a light layer of ice. Len had been right. Fixing up a man who turned everything he touched to ice was hard. Clair had just huffed and accepted that she wouldn't be able to touch her patient directly this time.

Len's eyes fluttered open for the fist time since before Claire arrived. He showed pain only for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting his sharp eyes wander around the room, “Where are we?” he rasped out

“My apartment above the shop.” Luke answered as he finished the stitch, “You passed out.”

Claire took charge, “I didn't notice enough blood loss to explain the fainting. Did you hit your head?”

Len snorted softly, “No Doc, that's normal. I guess it's how I heal now or something. My body sort of goes into hibernation if I let it.” a slight shift and a wince, “What's the damage?”

“Three cracked ribs, extensive bruising, two broken fingers, and several shrapnel wounds on your left side.” Claire answered simply, “Basically, you got blown up. I'm guessing your powers are the only reason you don't have any burns right?”

“Comes in handy for stuff like that.” Len sighed, “Have any pain killers?”

“I've got Aspirin.” she held out two tablets and a paper cup from the bathroom, “Sooner the better.”

“Yes ma'am.” Luke frowned when Len dry swallowed. The man looked around, “Where's my suit?”

Luke had removed the outfit once Claire arrived so they could take a full inventory of injuries. The amount of damage had looked worse then it was. But the number of scars had been concerning and varied in origin. It seemed life really had been hard on Len since long before any of this power stuff. Currently Len was dressed in nothing but a pair of Luke's old sweatpants, “I'm washing it. Figured you wouldn't want blood stains.”

“Appreciate it.” Len shifted and winced once more before letting his eyes flutter, “Think I'm gonna check out again in a minute.”

“Anything I need to know before you do?” Claire asked softly

“My temp is really low. Don't let it freak you out.” that was all Len got out before his eyes were fully closed

Claire snorted and Luke watched her eyes travel to his bedside table. A frozen thermometer was sitting there, “No kidding.”

\--------------BREAK---------------

Len was gone after two days. He didn't come back for two weeks. The papers were clear for that time. Len was recovering well, answered all the questions Luke had been ordered to ask without hesitation. As he was leaving Luke had to ask, “Anything going down in the next few days you might need help with?”

Len paused with a hand on the door, “Sure you want to jump back in. Got a nice thing going here.”

“If I'm honest,” Luke grins even though Len can't see it, “I miss it.”

“Figures.” Len turns away from the door and looks Luke in the eye, “I can't use phones anymore so you'll have to come by tomorrow night. I'm planning a little payback.”

Luke is actually surprised, “No arguments?”

“If I didn't let you in on the plan you'd just get in my way.” Len says with a shrug. He pauses, “A few people might get hurt bad. I can't promise no bodies. I'm not bullet proof like you.”

“I get that. Just try your best.”

\---------------BREAK--------------

Their joint effort ended in half a city block consumed in ice. Luckily no one was really hurt too badly. The dramatic display was more to show Len wasn't playing with the criminals anymore. At least that's what the man had said when he had Luke make sure the area was empty of their defeated foes. The area iced had been home to a stash house and a massage parlor that strong armed immigrants into prostitution. While the action was appreciated by many locals it had given Mariah an opening for slander.

“Can we really trust this man?” she said on television the next day, “Just yesterday he destroyed half a historical Harlem block. The city says it could take weeks to get rid of all that ice and the damage it caused. It's only a stroke of luck that no lives were lost. What will we do the next time he looses control?”

“Turn that shit off.” Len snapped from his kitchen. He had invited Luke over to watch a Hockey game and celebrate their collaboration. The man emerged with his hands in heavy oven-mitts. He was carrying a bowl of pop corn. He quickly handed it over to Luke before the bowl could be iced. Luke had inquired how Len ate if everything he touched froze. The man had said it was just outside skin contact. Anything in his mouth was unaffected. But most of what he ate these days had at least a slight chill to it.

Luke changed back to the sports network, “Sorry man. Just had to see what she was saying this time.”

“It doesn't matter.” Len replied as he got comfortable in a chair next to the couch, “She's just trying to get herself back on the City Council. Making waves to get attention.” he smirked, “Maybe I'll pay her a visit one day. Have a nice talk about being dangers to the community.”

“As you've said before, you aren't bullet proof.” Luke took a sip of his beer, “Mariah is dangerous. And there's no evidence tying her to any illegal activity. You attack her and public opinion will start to go her way.”

“Yeah yeah.” Len returns his focus to the screen in time to yell out, “Oh come on! You call that defense!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up whenever I feel like it, probably sooner then a week.   
> You'll all want to stick around for that one cause it's the one you've all been waiting for. BARRY APPEARS!!!!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading. Don't forget to drop a comment or kudos to show if you liked it.


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry appears!

It's 1AM Wednesday morning when Luke startles awake to a sound he's never heard. It's almost like the hum of a generator mixed with the waves of the ocean. Luke is downstairs as quickly and quietly as he can manage. There is a strange blue glow coming from the front room. He peeks around the corner and his eyes widen. There is a strange floating...something. It's almost like liquid metal shifting in the air. As he watches it starts to twitch even more violently. Luke jumps when something speeds out in a flash of lightning and the thing vanishes. He blinks, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. The only light now comes from the street lamps through the window.

Luke hears a few whispered words, the shuffling of feet. He flips on the lights and stares. There are two young man laid out on his floor. One has tan skin, long black hair, and his eyes are hidden by some strange glowing sunglasses. The other has pale skin, short brown hair, and his eyes are suspicious yet determined. For a few moments no one speaks. Then Luke asks slowly, “You guys from out of town?”

The pair burst out in surprised laughter and Luke knows instantly they're good people. They get up slowly, making sure Luke sees their hands the whole time. Obviously they want to keep this peaceful. The brunette clears his throat, “Hey, sorry for breaking in like that. It was sort of an accident.”

“Didn't mean to land here?” Luke inquires while he gestures to where the strange glowing thing had been, “I didn't miss the light show.”

“And you're not freaked out?” the tan young man asks with shock as he removes the odd eye-ware

“Oh, I'm freaked out.” Luke admits with a chuckle, “But I've seen a lot in the last year. I don't judge until I know the facts.”

“I like this guy.” the tan young man says with a wide smile and no shame. He steps forward to offer Luke his hand, “Cisco Ramon.”

“Luke Cage.” Luke shakes the hand with care and tries not to accidentally crush the metal glove covering it.

When the brunet offers his hand and says, “Barry Allen.” Luke freezes. His mind goes on a roller coaster of thoughts. A hunch starts forming. And it's only when the kid says, “Mr. Cage?” that Luke realizes he hasn't moved since Barry offered his name

Luke still doesn't take the hand. He just asks, “Do you know Cold?”

The reaction is instantaneous. Luke has a face full of Barry, hands gripping his shirt in desperation, “You know my Len?!”

“I KNEW I COULD DO IT!!” Cisco shouts with joy and jumps with a fist pump 

\-------------------BREAK------------

Luke enters the apartment and knows instantly that Len is not here. The place is too warm. Before he can say as much the air rushes and a streak of yellow lightning zips around the area. Barry is standing in the middle of the room with a dejected look, “He's not here.”

“He'll be back.” Luke assures, “He's just out making the city safe.”

“What do you mean?” Cisco asks as he shuts the door behind them

Luke hasn't gotten a chance to tell them much before now. Barry was too eager to get to his long lost lover. And given the talks he and Len had shared Luke was sure neither of these boys knew about the man's newly acquired abilities, “You might want to sit down. We have a lot to talk about.”

The next several minutes pass with Luke telling them everything. How he met Len, about Len's powers, and about them working together to clean up Harlem. Luke is especially sure to mention how much Len missed Barry. By the end Barry looked both joyful and depressed, “Sounds like him.” he said with a sniff

“Do you think you guys can still...” Cisco makes an awkward motion with his hands

Barry blushes and looks down at his toes, “Don't know. I've got a few theories.”

Before the conversation can get more uncomfortable the front door opens. Len walks in with a limp, the left leg of his costume has a nasty gash on it. He stops as the door swings shut behind him. His eyes widen and fill with tears in seconds, “Barry?”

Another rush of air and lighting. The room is empty and the bedroom door is closed. Luke can already hear voices behind it. Cisco and he leave without a word to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed. Don't forget to drop a kudos or leave a comment to show me what you thought. Have a great day!


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the ending. I want to take a second to thank everyone who has been reading this. Your support really means a lot to me. Also a bit of warning, Len might be more OOC then usual near the end. Just bear with it for me kay? :) Enjoy!!

Cisco insists on sleeping in the Barber Shop in case Barry comes back. They both know that won't happen. Luke accepts it though and falls into a fitful sleep. He wakes later then usual and comes downstairs to see Cisco playing a game of chess with Bobby. Bobby looks both impressed and frustrated. Luke goes out to pick up some breakfast. Upon his return Cisco is playing video games and Bobby is glaring at the chess board. He shoots Luke a look, “Where did you find this boy Luke?”

“He found me Bobby.” he grins and hands the man a coffee, “He's a friend of Cold's.”

Bobby's eyes widen, “His friends finally show up then?” Bobby had given Luke advice now and then about how to handle Len. Len didn't know that and he never would.

“Looks like. Guess I'll be on my own again soon.”

“Shame. He was good for the neighborhood.” Bobby goes back to glaring at the chess board

Cisco give a squeal of delight when handed the coffee. He inhales it like it's air, “Oh yeah, that's the stuff.”

Luke chuckles, “Looks like you might have a problem.”

Cisco shrugs, “Probably. It's a side effect of being a man of science I guess.”

Luke shifts. He's a bit wary of scientists these days. He tries not to let that rub off on Cisco. The kid is smart and kind with a sharp wit. He's done nothing to hurt Luke, “What kind of science?”

“Engineering mostly. But I've gotten good at lots of other stuff over the last few years. Comes with working on a hero team.” he's obviously proud of the things he's done. It make's Luke warm inside. These people really are just like him. Trying to protect those who can't help themselves.

Luke shoots a look at Bobby to make sure the man is still distracted by the finished game in front of him, “Did you do that thing I saw last night?”

Cisco looks nervous for a second but then relaxes. He's probably reminding himself that Luke has powers of his own. The kid nods, “I can control vibrations. If I try hard enough I can use those vibrations to create wormholes between different Earths.”

“Different Earths?” Luke doesn't really get that, “Didn't you just come from a different city or something?”

“Actually no.” Cisco thinks for a second and then gets up. He walks over to an area where they keep crayons and paper for kids to draw with. He comes back with a green crayon and a piece of paper. He draws a circle in one corner, “This is your Earth okay?” Luke nods. Cisco draws another circle right next to that one, “This is mine.” he draws a bunch of other circles around the edge of the paper, “A world were there are no powers. A world were the Nazi's conquered the globe. A world made of candy. You get the point right?” Luke takes a moment to understand that and nods again. Cisco draws one big circle in the middle of all the little ones, “Now imagine that they all exist in the exact same place. Like, right on top of each other. And the only reason they don't collide is because they all vibrate at a different frequency. It's called the Multi-Verse Theory.” he snorts, “Though I guess it's not really a theory any more considering how much we know about it where I'm from.”

“So you came from a different version of reality.” so many things Len had said made sense now. Always saying how Barry was still alive but far from reach. There was just one thing, “How did Len get here?”

Cisco winces, “That's a long story. Short version is he was involved with an explosion under strange circumstances. We thought he was dead for a long time until I got a Vibe.” at Luke's raised eyebrow he explains, “I can also read the vibrations of reality sometimes. Usually I have to touch something significant. I was packing up some stuff and I touched Snart's old gun.”

“Snart?” Luke smirks

Cisco snorts, “Yeah, Leonard Snart. Biggest King Pin Central City ever saw. A man who ran things without actually running them. He's a scary smart criminal man.” a quick shiver, “Glad he's on our side now.”

“Yeah.” Luke hesitates as something occurs to him, “Let me ask you something?” Cisco focuses on Luke's face and nods, “If Len didn't have to worry about repercussions what would he be capable of?”

Cisco looks uneasy, “You got a situation as an example?” his tone indicates he knows they aren't talking hypothetical

“Let's say someone was yanking him around while causing problems for the people under his protection. And let's also say that he's leaving soon to a place they'll never be able to reach him. What would he do?”

Now Cisco looks grim, “Honestly, I'd feel sorry for whoever pissed him off. But I also know that whatever he did wouldn't effect any innocent people. When Snart wants to do something he makes sure people know it was him and him alone.”

Luke has the sudden urge to go for a walk down to Harlem's Paradise, “Would Barry let him do something like that?”

Cisco huffs, “Let me tell you one thing Power Man.” Luke's raised eyebrow is ignored this time, “Those two have each been through a lot of shit. The baggage they carry together could fill a cargo plane. When their moral compasses manage to sink up they're capable of a whole lot. It didn't used to be a problem with them being on opposite sides. But with Snart defending the little guy these days...” he trails off and shakes his head to say he isn't really sure what might happen

Now Luke is sure of it, “Grab your gear.” Cisco's eyes widen, “We're going for a walk.”

\---------------BREAK-----------

From the outside everything would look fine to a normal passer by. But Luke isn't normal. He knows there are usually at least three guys hanging around the front door. They are absent. A still smoking cigarette lays on the ground. Cisco and Luke share a look before they enter. The missing thugs are unconscious just inside the door. There is smooth jazz music playing over the sounds of destruction. It doesn't take Luke long to spot Len smashing every liquor bottle one by one against the floor. Mariah and Shades are on the stage, tied to chairs, with Barry standing behind them. The stern look on the kid's face is out of place, almost ugly.

Mariah looks panicked about the destruction while Shades it keeping a close eye on Barry. Luke steps forward and all eyes turn to him. Len locks gazes with him, “What are you doing here Luke?” he growls before breaking the last Brandy bottle. The room reeks of alcohol.

“Could ask you the same thing Snart.” the look he gets is full of betrayal. He doesn't care. He's going to make sure Mariah and Shades know there is nothing they can do to get back at Len. Through the community or otherwise, “Thought you were going back to your own dimension.”

Mariah chokes but Shades just looks interested. Len snarls, “I will when I'm done.” Barry gives a flinch from the stage, “This filth has taken over the streets in the worst way. Hiding behind the law and politics. Makes me sick!” he pushes all the remaining bottles behind the bar to the ground in one swift move. The sound of shattering glass seems to underline his point, “THEY TRIED TO BLOW ME UP!”

“So what?!” Luke snaps back, “You going to do the same thing?”

“No!” It's Barry who answers

Len turns on him with a look of disbelief, “Barry, I told you what they did. They have to pay!”

A flash of lighting and Barry is curled in Len's arms. He's rubbing a hand against the short hairs and kissing flushed cheeks, “Baby, you need to cool down.” there is no humor in the pun, “We've talked about this. Total revenge isn't the answer.”

Barry vibrates wherever Len touches. A slight bit of steam rising. It takes Luke a moment to realize it's friction preventing Barry from turning into a Popsicle. When Len seems more relaxed Luke speaks, “Leave, I'll take care of the rest.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Barry comments while stroking the side of Len's face, “You want that baby? We can go home and see Lisa. She's been really worried about you.”

“Lisa...” that whisper seems so far away

Cisco steps forward, “She's been crying man.” he says softly

Len blinks, “Let's go home then. She shouldn't ever cry.” he still sounds like his mind is a million miles away

They all gather in the center of the room. Len is flanked by his two friends. Cisco raises a hand and with a shimmer of air the strange blue thing is back. He hears Shades and Mariah give gasps of shock. He ignores them but Barry turns to face them. That young face contorted with rage and warning, “We'll be watching.” a flash of yellow lighting and they're all gone

For a moment after the blue thing vanishes Luke feels empty. He just lost a friend without the option of saying goodbye. It needed to happen though. Len had started to loose his grip on reality, this reality anyway. Luke didn't think he would ever really understand the things Cisco had told him.

“Hey!” Luke turns when Mariah calls out. The pair are still tied to their respective chairs, “Let us go!”

Luke doesn't even hesitate before he smirks, “No. One of your goons can do it when they wake up.” he leaves to their twin cries of outrage

\-----------------BREAK--------------

It's three months later before the strange blue thing appears in the middle of the Barber Shop. It's in the middle of the day this time. The two customers present and Bobby freak out, trying to get as far away as possible. Luke just grins when a familiar streak of lightning comes through and two figures come in to focus. Len smirks back, “I need a shave Cage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love and support! Peace Out!


End file.
